Everyone Needs A Little Katy Perry
by RedGem270
Summary: I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't experienced it for myself, but Katy Perry is. . . A goddess. And love is her power. I have experienced this power first hand and I can tell you with absolute confidence that it is real. Very real.
1. Part 1: I Kissed A Girl

**Author's Note:** Obviously, I don't own the characters. When I first thought this up, it was a one shot and it still may be despite the fact that it says "Part 1." I do have ideas for a follow-up chapter, but I'm not too sure I want to write it up. I guess, I'll just see.

As always, enjoy.

 **Part 1: I Kissed A Girl. . .**

I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't experienced it for myself, but Katy Perry is. . .

A goddess.

And love is her power.

I have experienced this power first hand and I can tell you with absolute confidence that it is real.

Very real.

And at lunch, I could see that my friends needed Her healing.

(Because, let's face it, Katy Perry can help you fall in love, but she can also help you heal.)

Everyone seemed to be on edge, but it was because everyone had a secret. That is, of course, except for Lil (and Dil).

Lil was the only one who was at ease (Dil, too). She looked almost completely at peace (and, Dil. . .well, he's Dil. The lovable, oddball was minding his own oddball-ness).

I looked around the table.

We were all together.

Dil (the only freshman at the table), Lil, Tommy, Kimi, and I (in our sophomore year), Chuckie (the only junior), and Angelica and Susie (seniors).

I took a deep breath and the verbal diarrhea was just too much to contain. "Those announcements, huh?" I blurted. The words spilled out of my mouth and tripped over one another. Everyone looked stricken. As though the sound of my voice had come from nowhere.

"Am I right?" I encouraged. Could they see the sweat on my brow?

No one took the bait.

Until. . .

"Huh?" Lil said. She stared at me, eyes furrowed. "What are you saying?"

"They were wacky today!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air without meaning to.

Nervous energy. What are you gonna do?

The group seemed to wince.

Lil rolled her eyes and went right back to eating her lunch.

After a moment, she asked, "Why is everyone so quiet?"

Because of _you_! I wanted to shout.

I stared at her, hoping our twinlepathy would work, but I must have been making a funny face because she made disgusted face and then looked at everyone one at a time.

Nope.

Twinlepathy fail.

Hashtag losing.

I sighed and looked around the table myself.

Every pair of eyes shied away from Lil's gaze. Except for Dil, whose concentration was on his chocolate milk-orange juice concoction. (Ah, what it would be to go back to days like those).

I shook my head.

I wasn't any better than the rest of them. I was keeping secrets of my own from Lil. But as secrets go, it was not meant to be out in the open. And this was one secret that could make or break me (probably break me) and I was not willing to take a risk. And harboring this secret did not make me feel any less disappointed with everyone else.

Hypocritical.

I know.

But Tommy and Kimi were the worst offenders!

Just wait until you hear about this!

Ok, so for years Tommy, Lil, and Kimi have been part of a love triangle that seemed to eat away at everything around them. If anything else came up. . .gone. There was nothing left because it was like nothing else mattered.

We were all getting sick of it.

For a bit, I liked Kimi. But then it became very clear where her heart was and I shut it down before it got too serious.

Who says you can't control your emotions?!

(Sometimes I'm reminded of how painful it actually was. . .I'm a fragile guy.)

Unfortunately, for Lil, Tommy made his decision and it wasn't her.

Now, Tommy and Kimi have been hiding their relationship for about a month and a half (as far as I know). Which is actually pretty mind blowing if you think about it. (And a little dismaying.) They managed to hide it from everyone for so long.

They were such good liars.

Though, it stands to reason that if _I_ know, than it is only a matter of time before everyone else found out.

That is, if they haven't found out already.

Though, I guess, to be fair, the only reason I _do_ know is because I caught them kissing at Kimi's locker when they thought they were alone.

I was on my way to the bathroom when I happened upon them. I ducked into the girl's restroom before they even saw me. I hadn't even relized I was hiding out in the girl's bathroom until the inital shock wore off.

When I saw them again after that, they acted like normal. That's when I began to watch them. They looked at each other like a couple of googly-eyed idiots when they thought no one was looking.

I know they think they're keeping things quiet to keep from hurting Lil, but I can't help but think that they're just being selfish. The longer they keep quiet, the longer they can indulge in one another. The longer they can hang on to a world that is just their own. The longer they can enjoy the uninterrupted happiness without feeling (overly) guilty. Because once the truth comes out, the drama begins and they're happy lives are ruled by the emotions of the people around them.

The thing is, they're not the only ones who are keeping secrets. Chuckie and Susie are another pair. They, too, have a secret romance to keep Lil from feeling upset or left out.

I'm rolling my eyes.

Just an f.y.i.

After school one day, I went to Chuckie's. As usual, I walked in without knocking. I called out to his parents to let them know it was me. (They were always happy to see me. Any of us, really.) I greeted them before going up to Chuckie's room. (Although, thinking about it now, Mrs. Finster _did_ make a comment that alluded to multiple people in Chuckie's room. Though, I just thought she was referring to him and me hanging out. I did not stop to think that there might be someone up there already. There is also the fact that Kimi, being his sister, would be up there, too. Though, I knew for a fact she was not home that day.)

When I made it to his room, I swung the door open and there they were. Chuckie and Susie. They pulled apart so quickly that even if I hadn't, for a split second, seen them lip-locked, I would have been suspicious of them.

I froze in his doorway, taking in the sight of them: rumpled clothes, slightly messy hair, rosy cheeks. There was no denying what had gone on there only moments ago.

They had only begun dating about three or so weeks before that. That was about a month ago now.

They both sat me down and made me promise I wouldn't say anything to anyone. _Especially_ , to Lil. Because, apparently, they knew about Tommy and Kimi, too. They knew from observations, they said. And I was not about to tell them I knew this myself. They said they didn't want to make Lil feel uncomfortable in anyway because they were sure Lil was (at the very least) aware of what was going on between Tommy and Kimi. They were convinced of this, actually. And they were positive that if she was aware of the two of them, then when she found out about Chuckie and Susie, she would feel as though she were being kept out of the loop (which she already was, so there was no point to that), and that she would feel like an extra wheel.

They were just as selfish as Tommy and Kimi and I did not like that at all.

And despite the fact that I, too, have my own secrets, (like I said before) it did not make me feel any less angry at them all for keeping something so huge from my sister.

And I said this before, but I am a hypocrite. I know that. But I'm still angry with them!

The difference between me and all of them is that I am not keeping secrets from Lil (and everyone else) because I'm afraid of hurting her (and the rest of them).

No.

I am keeping this secret because it is one of those secrets that really should not be told.

My secret, is a _real_ secret.

It's the kind of secret that could change a person in the eyes of the people around them. The kind of secret that you know is wrong, but you can't keep from continuing.

And, well. . .I think I might be in love. That's what makes this so much worse.

And it all began with a song.

And a kiss.

In the famous words of Miss Katy Perry, goddess of love and healing. . .

I kissed a girl. . .

And I liked it. . .

And that girl is. . .

Angelica Pickles.


	2. Part 2: Last Friday Night

**Author's Note:** So. . .despite the fact that it seems very few people have actually read this, here is part 2! LOL! I just couldn't resist writing a follow up. I think I will continue this and see it through. It'll bug me if I don't.

Please, enjoy :)

 **Part 2:** Last Friday Night

Last friday night was crazy.

I did not go to that party to drink.

I don't want anything toxic in my system. My body is a temple and I take care of myself.

That being said, I did not consume alcohol knowingly.

The fruit punch was spiked.

Surprise, surprise!

I should have known better than to drink _anything_ at a high school party.

The alcohol impaired my senses and I did something I would never have done had I been sober.

I kissed Phil DeVille.

It all happened so quickly! One second we were dancing like fools to Katy Perry and the next we were locked in probably the best kiss of my life!

It's _terrible_!

We've been meeting in secret ever since and I just can't help myself.

No one knows.

No one _can_ know.

And it has nothing to do with the Kimi/Tommy/Lil threesome.

 _Ugh!_

They should just put Lil out of her misery already. It's just so obvious that Tommy and Kimi are together. They think they're so smart. They think no one can tell that they glance at each other like two googley-eyed idiots.

Please.

 _Bleh!_

They're dragging out the inevitable. Once they come clean, then the tension at the table will ease and we can all get on with our lives. Sometimes it feels like their drama is a black hole and it inhales everything else around them. Nothing else seems to matter.

Whatever.

I have to talk to _someone_ about this.

I spot Susie at her locker and sigh in relief.

Susie and I are not exactly what you'd call best friends, but she really is the closest thing to a best friend I have. I think she knows that.

"Carmichael!" I shout and she looks up.

"Hey, Angelica," she says as she always does. She closes her locker and adjusts the strap on her shoulder as she tries to balance the books in her hands.

Exasperated, I take the books from her so she can adjust her backpack.

"Thanks," she replies, surprised and pleased.

I dismiss her thanks and begin, "I need to get something off my chest."

Susie hesitates, but she continues her step beside me so quickly that it was as though she had never hesitated at all. She listens carefully, waiting patiently for my next words, and I'm getting so nervous that I'm rethinking this.

And then like an angel sent from heaven (or a demon sent from hell-can't decide which) Phil (little devil...adorable angel) walks right up to us with one of the brightest smiles I've ever seen smiled before.

"Hello, ladies!"

"Ladies?" I say with disgust. I turn my head, annoyed.

It just happened! Old habits and all that.

"Hey, Phil," Susie. She carefully eyes me and then Phil. "Angelica and I were about to-"

"I'll see you later, Carmichael!" I interrupt and walk away so quickly that Susie barely has any time to respond.

The bell rings and I round the corner and settle against the wall and close my eyes. My heart is hammering in my chest and I can't believe I almost told Susie my secret!

No one can know about this.

No _one_!


	3. Part 3: Hot N Cold

**Author's Note:**

Hello, again! Been a while. In all honesty, I forgot I was even writing this haha ㈳7

Anyway, here's the next installment. There are going to be roughly a handful more chapters. There are going to be pretty short, though. I'm almost finished writing it and I am so happy about that.

ENJOY!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **Part 3:** Hot N Cold. . .

Angelica left so quickly that I didn't have time to respond.

Or get my books back.

I sigh and turn to Phil, who is still watching her. He actually looks sad.

 _Curious._

I tug on his sleeve and he turns to me again, confused, but only for a moment. He smiles at me, bright as can be and I smile in return.

"We should get to class, too," I say.

He nods and we begin our trek to class. He is quiet, which is a little unusual for Phil.

"Everything ok?" I ask.

"Oh," he says as if remembering I'm there. "Yeah."

There's a beat of silence and then he says, "Lunch was tense, huh?"

I look away. "Painful."

"Maybe we should come clean, Susie" he says thoughtfully.

I stop in the hall as the last few students make their way to class just before the final bell rings. He continues on, lost in his own thoughts.

When he notices that I am no longer beside him, he stops and turns to me.

"I shouldn't have said that-" He's stumbling over his words, but I put a hand up to stop him.

"I really want to," I confess.

"You do?"

I nod. Of course, I do! It would just makes things so much easier. All this hiding and keeping secrets was kind of. . .well, it was kind of hot. But the guilt seemed to swallow up my lust more often than not and that was just unsettling. I'm not so sure how much longer I can keep it up and last Friday night at that party. . .oh, boy. The stolen kisses, the caresses, the secret smiles we shared. . .everything was boiling up and I was going to explode if someone didn't say something soon.

"What's keeping you from spilling the beans?" he asks.

With a shaky sigh, I reply: "Chuckie."

Phil is thoughtful for a moment.

"At first, I thought it was a good idea," I quickly explain. "But. . .it just doesn't feel right. Tommy doesn't even know. Tommy!"

"Whoa."

I nod a little too vigorously. I do not mention the fact that there is _definitely_ something going on between Kimi and Tommy. And I am just as certain Tommy has yet to say anything to Chuckie, too. I do not want to share too much. Afterall. . .Lil. If Phil knew about it, Lil would find out. Even if he doesn't say anything, Lil would look at him and know.

It's a twin thing.

Anyway, Phil understands. About Tommy and Chuckie. Afterall, Tommy and Chuckie are best friends. That's no secret and if Chuckie had yet to mention this relationship to him then it was saying something. (Although, it was also saying something about the other boy in question given his own lack of confidence in his friend i.e. Chuckie.)

"Sometimes he agrees with me," I begin again, "but sometimes he gets so nervous that he takes it back."

"No take-backsies!" Phil exclaims, waving his arms in the air.

"That's what I said!" I say, throwing my own arms in the air. We must look ridiculous.

"So what are you gonna do?"

I shrug. "What can I do?"

Phil is thoughtful for a moment. He looks up and taps a finger to his chin a few times before his eyes open wide and he snaps his fingers. "You could take the initiative," he says like it's the best idea in the entire world. But my heart skids to a halt and nearly trips over itself at his words.

Um, what?

He looks at me and takes in my reaction and laughs. "He may be unhappy with it at first, but he'll come to thank you for it later," he says. "You know it's true."

The thing is, I _do_ know it's true. He has, on multiple occasions, alluded to the fact that he does want to share our relationship with our friends. But he rethinks it almost immediately afterwards. He goes back and forth between wanting to and not wanting to so fast that it's enough to give me whiplash.

Sigh. He is so hot and cold.

 _(Oooh! Katy Perry!)_

And if I _were_ to take the initiative and tell everyone myself, Chuckie _would_ be upset with me for having told everyone without at least giving him the heads up. But he _would_ eventually come around and he _would_ thank me for doing so. But first things first: Chuckie had to come clean to Tommy. Once that was taken care of, telling the rest of our Scooby crew would be a piece of cake!

I look at Phil feeling confident and grateful to the beautiful Katy Perry.

I need to listen to that song.

I nod at him and a smug grin spreads across his lips.

"You're welcome," he says.

I roll my eyes and shake my head. "I never thanked you for your obvious reply."

He mocks a pout as I begin to walk to class again. He follows close behind and I'm tempted to ask about him and that sad, longing gaze at Angelica, but I hold my tongue.

If there is something going on (and God for _his_ sake I hope there isn't), there is a reason he's not telling anyone.

And that reason is Angelica Pickles.


	4. Part 4: Roar

**Author's Note:** And here we have another installment. Please, enjoy :)

 **Part 4:** Roar. . .

Well.

It's official.

I

Am

Weak.

I sigh as I drag my feet out of the classroom. Another opportunity gone.

Tommy and I have spoken at length about telling Lil about us.

It's a miracle we've gone on this long without anyone finding out, but I think people are starting to get suspicious. Everyone has been acting so weird. Especially, since the party Friday night.

Do they know?

No, no. How could they? Tommy and I have been so careful. There's no way.

Maybe telling Lil isn't the best thing to do?

No, no. It is. Of course it is. But maybe Tommy should come clean to Chuckie first. I mean, they're best friends. I'm sure it's been weighing on him more than he is willing to admit. And I am sure that that is part of the reason why he is so hesitant on telling Lil about us. Telling Chuckie would actually give me a little more peace of mind, too. He is my brother. And we are close. It doesn't feel right to keep something like this from him.

"I know everything."

I jump and turn to see Phil standing behind me. My heart sputters and stalls and I hold my breath, eyes glued to his face. He smiles wickedly and my stomach drops. He laughs then and I want to speak, but I can't find the words.

"So jumpy," he says. He walks on and I am left wondering what he means. I slowly begin to move again and then quickly match his step when I regain myself again.

"You _know_ everything?" I ask.

He nods.

"I watched you in class," he says. "You look do unfocused. If you need help, I can help you. I'm actually doing well in that class."

I stare at him, dumbstruck.

"You _are?!_ " I reply, my voice a pitch higher than it should be. I say this not because I'm surprised by his academic success, but because I am in shock that I could think it was anything else. I am both relieved and terrified by it.

He laughs, good naturedly. "Don't be so surprised," he says. "Geometry isn't all that hard"

I am floored by him. And then I am surprised by my own words.

"Could I ask you something?"

"Of course!" he says as he stops at his locker. I stop beside him.

I study him a moment. There is a twinkle in his eye. And a confidence about him that makes me waver. And then suddenly like a sign from above I hear Katy Perry's "Roar." It's low and soft at first, but it gradually gets louder.

" _Hear me roar_ …" she encourages.

A girl wearing headphones walks by and the music is so clear that I could swear it is coming from the inside of my head. And then I am confident. I am standing straighter and I look at Phil who is looking at me and I can do anything.

Katy Perry is a _goddess_.

"I need some advice," I begin. "About your sister."

I am Kimi.

Hear me roar.


End file.
